marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-TRN701)
| Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased); May Parker (aunt, deceased); Mary Jane Watson (ex-wife) | Universe = Earth-TRN701 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, Earth-TRN701; formerly Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN700 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Pinkner; Scott Rosenberg; Kelly Marcel | First = | First2 = (as Peter Parker) (as Spider-Man) | Quotation = Alright, people, let’s do this one last time. My name is Peter B. Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last twenty-two years, I thought I was the one and only Spider-Man. I’m pretty sure you know the rest. You see I saved the city, fell in love, I got married, saved the city some more, maybe too much, my marriage got testy, made some dicey money choices -- don’t invest in a Spider-themed restaurant. Then like fifteen years passed, blah, blah, blah, super boring, I broke my back, a drone flew into my face, I buried Aunt May, my wife and I split up. But I handled it like a champion. ‘Cause you know what? No matter how many times I get hit, I always get back up. | Speaker = Peter B. Parker | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse | HistoryText = Early Life Peter was bitten by a Radioactive Spider at a young age, and after losing his Uncle Ben he learned that With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility, becoming the hero known as Spider-Man. Superhero, Super Disaster Unlike his Earth-TRN700 counterpart, Peter suffered lots of problems, both in his personal life and in health, making terrible business decisions, breaking his back, crashing into a Drone, losing his Aunt May, and divorcing from his wife due to the fear of being unable to protect her and the child she wanted to have. Some time later, Peter had regressed into eating pizza and developing a prominent gut when he was sucked into another universe. There he learned that his counterpart had died, and came to visit his grave. Unknown to him, someone else with spider-powers was also there, and accidentally knocked Peter unconscious. Saving the Spider-Verse After shaking off his captor, Miles Morales, Peter learned that Miles was actually another spider-powered person, and that he was on a mission to stop the Kingpin from opening another inter-dimensional portal, which could destroy the Multiverse. Reluctant to help Miles at first, he soon adopted his role as a begrudging mentor to Miles. During their adventures, Peter and Miles came across four other Spider-powered beings from across the multiverse, and they worked together to finish his counterpart's original goal of shutting down the portal. Peter went through the portal to return to his original reality before it closed. He later showed up on his ex-wife's doorstep, groomed and holding a bouquet of flowers. | Personality = After being Spider-Man for over 2 decades, Peter seems to be bored with being Spider-Man. He lost the will to keep being a hero and hated to be reminded of the "with great power, comes great responsibility" mantra, as shown when Miles attempted to remind him of the lesson, Peter immediately shot him down, saying he was tired of hearing it. Throughout his journey in Miles' reality, the flame of being a hero within him started to spark again, and was even willing to stay behind and deactivate the portal should Miles not be ready to do it. During the journey, he also realized his past mistakes and decided to rekindle his relationship with Mary Jane. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Peter was able to memorize Doctor Octopus' 26-digit computer password upon first seeing her enter it on her keyboard. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Transportation = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Weapons = | Notes = * Peter is voiced by Jake Johnson in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. | Trivia = * Former Spider-Man actor Tobey Maguire was considered for the role of this version of Peter Parker. However, the inclusion of him or any live-action Spider-Man actors such as Andrew Garfield and Tom Holland was avoided to avoid confusing the audiences. }} * Internally during the production of Into the Spider-Verse, the Peter native to Miles' reality and the foreign Peter were referred to as "RIPeter" and "Burrito Peter," respectively. }} * The "B." in Peter B. Parker stands for the character's usual middle name across his different versions, Benjamin. For Into the Spider-Verse's producer and screenwriter Phil Lord, it also stood for "B grade or B-List or B-picture," to accentuate that Peter B. Parker was a lesser Peter than the one from Miles' universe. }} * Peter finds his Earth-TRN700 counterpart perfect as he was blonde and young. * Peter is 38 years old as he became Spider-Man at the age of 16 and has been the hero for 22 years. * This version of Peter Parker is Jewish (unlike most other versions of the character, who are typically Protestant). This can be shown in the flashback to his marriage to Mary Jane, where he steps his foot on a glass during the ceremony (a Jewish marriage tradition). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Leaders Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Reilly Family Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Jewish Characters